Comfortable Sin
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Tohru has a secret and its a secret that only the trusted of people could know about! Full summary in side rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Comfortable Sin

Summary: Tohru has a secret and its a secret that only the trusted of people could know about! She's in love...with a man...but a man a man 11 years older than her and he's in love with her to. The problem he's the loyal dog to Akito. If the Sohma finds out they both fear their lives will be torn apart.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Action/Adventure

Rated: M (For Later Chapters)

Pairing: ShigureXTohru

Hey guys its been a while since I've last posted a story. Okay heres the jip! The chapter title is the name of the song I listened to, to type the chapter. Now remember the more you review the faster I'll post something.

And since i get into writers block PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS ON WHAT TO ADD INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! This is very helpful. Also if anyone wants to help with editing this story let me know first by PMing me or emailing me at _ erin M rossi 1990 yahoo (dot) com (take out the spaces and replay dot with a ( . ) ) LOL

This is placed after the Anime Series since they never went on with it, and also I know how the manga ends so :P get over it LOL xD.

_'Inner Thoughts'_

"Conversations/Speech"

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>~Prologue: <span>Smash Into You<span>~

I stood on the balcony to the Sohma house where I usually hung up the laundry watching Yuki help Kyou with martial arts. It's been a few months now since I had that fateful meeting with Akito and we haven't heard from him at all. Honestly, I am glad for that because that meant he wasn't really around, especially since things have began to change. Even though its only been a few months I have started to grow up a little. I'm less clumsy and a bit more serious, but I'm still quit optimistic. Another thing that has changed...well...I'm in love with someone... Someone I shouldn't be in love with...for many reasons.

1. He's at least 11 years older than I am.

2. No one would approve.

3. Our lives would be torn apart if we got together and people found out.

If you still haven't figured out who it is, then here is a clue. He is Akito's loyal dog. Shigure Sohma, and he doesn't even know that I hold these feelings for him. This is for the best and if he were to find them out, then I pray I don't break when I am rejected. So far the only person I can trust with my secret is Momiji, and I was thankful to know he approved even though he was a bit weirded out. We just laughed about it, he had told me he couldn't judge me for the person I chose to love. It was my decision and no one can change that. It made me smile everytime I remembered our talk, cause he was right.

"Hey Tohru Kyou and I are going to go ahead and do your grocery shopping for you!" Yuki called up after they were done sparring with one another. This was one of the changes I didn't like, unless it was school or if one of them accompanied me, neither Yuki nor Kyou let me out of the house. Shigure helped out by letting me out when they weren't around or called Uo and Hana to come get me if they were home and I wanted to leave witout them. He knew I was feeling trapped and it was scarring me.

"Alright, I'll have dinner ready by the time you get back! Take your time and choose some things we might need or if you need!" I called back down to him and the two of them vanished into the house. I felt my usual carefree smile vanish and my eyes darkend as I heard the front door shut. They were actually the reason I have become so serious and not so clumsy. I didn't want to be in a cage or protected every minute, I can take care of myself. Letting out a sad sigh I plastered on my carefree smile that has become fake and headed downstairs to begin dinner. Shigure had been cooped up in his office working on one of his books all day, so I decided not to bother him. I looked at the ingrediants that Yuki and Kyou had pulled out for dinner tonight and sighed. It was for beef stew even though I really wanted to have Miso Soup instead. Lately I've been getting pay back as well by making their hated dishes and I guess the message was getting through, but even still I wasn't allowed out of the house.

Preparing the stew and steamed rice was easy and I just starred at the pot and rice cooker for a little while. I thought on what Akito said durring our meeting on how he was going to make me suffer like they had all suffered. Well he was right and he hadn't done anything yet, it was happening on it own and for once something angered me. Lately, I've been getting angry a lot and now I was to the point of not being able to hold it back. I've already lashed out at a Yuki and Kyou, that was last week...

We were all sitting at the table eating dinner quietly, well at least Shigure and I was. Yuki and Kyou were discussing more secruity options for me and I guess I finally snapped. Shigure didn't even try to stop me when I yelled at them about how ridiculous they were taking this situation. I guess I had really blown up because by the time I calmed down, I had woken up in Shigure's room with a wet wash cloth on my forehead and an ice pack under my pillow. Shigure had later explained to me that I never finished my outburst and had just passed out, and managed to get another fever. He told me he was proud of me that I finally was able to stand up to them about what they were doing. Unfortunately, it only made it worst. I was turning to walk out of the room to find something to do and was about to run right into Shigure. I guess trying to dodge him wasn't a bright idea cause I was falling backwards towards the floor in a heart beat. Suprisingly Shigure caught me and we both land on the floor him towering over me inches away from touching me in a way he'd transform.

"Oh I am so sorry Shigure! I wasn't paying attention!" I panicked feeling my face heat up.

"It's okay Tohru I didn't mean to come up from behind you." He chuckled, his left arm was wrapped around my waist keeping me some what lifted off the floor. His right arm was resting gently on the floor by my head. How he was keeping himself from transforming was beyond me. After that we just stayed like that and I knew my face was most likely as red as a tomato by now but my serious face never left.

"Why don't you smile as often anymore?" He whispered letting his forehead against mine.

"I can't find the will anymore Shigure. They've trapped me in a cage! I'm breaking Shigure and it...hurts!" I felt my inner wall of emotions beginning to break again. He opened his eyes, they to held sadness. Before anything else could be said he pulled me close and the expected poof came, my head smacked against the wood floor and I let out a yelp. I knew what he was doing because I heard the front door and I inwardly curssed sitting up and rubbed the back of my head. Yuki and Kyou both ran in with worried looks.

"I'm fine I tripped over my feet...Shigure tried to ctach me but he transformed." I said and walked out of the kitchen. I had mumbled to Kyou to keep an eye on dinner. I managed to get to my room and stand there in the middle before slumping to my knees my breathing becoming erratic. I heard the door to my room open and close and I prayed that it wasn't Yuki or Kyou.

"Tohru, I hope I didn't scare you." Shigure said walking to in front of me and sat down. I felt the tears finally spring up and fall as I looked into my lap.

"Thats not it at all Shigure...what I'm about to tell you could destroy us or destroy just me...I've had this locked up inside of me for a while now." I began to explain letting my arms wrap around myself. I heard Yuki and Kyou begin sparring outside again and I was glad.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked coming a bit closer to me after I went very quiet.

"...Shigure...I'm in love with you." I said looking up to him letting the tears fall freely. Shigure's hands cupped my cheek a smile gracing his lips his thumb wiping my tears away. His lips met my own as he pushed me onto my back keeping himself kneeled on his knees so he wouldn't transform. We soon parted both of us breathing heavily.

"I'm in love with you to Tohru Honda." He said smiling still and I felt him smiling back. Maybe this could work if we are careful. Yes, this could most defiantly work.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Yes I know short and fast but thats the point. The whole plan is for them to get together right now lol xD ^_^. Comment please and leave helpful ideas whether on what should happen or helpful tips on how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys like I predicted I am already in writers block and badly! So if you guys can please help me out -_^! WARNING THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS!

'Inner Thoughts'

"Conversations/Speech"

Flashbacks

* * *

><p>~Chapter One: Right Hand, All Around Me~<p>

A couples days have passed since the day Shigure and I confessed our love for one another and since then we haven't really done much of couple things. This was fine seeing as it was hard to do these things with Yuki and Kyou in the house and always breathing down my neck. But, it didn't mean that I wasn't depressed about it, honestly I wanted him...no... needed him to hold me and tell me everything is alright. Though, I did realize it was most likely not going to be alright with two obsessive and protective teenage boys in this house. Obviously word got out to Akito about what they were doing and now he was making a visit to Shigures house tonight for dinner. I was instructed by Hatori to make something simple so again, like every night lately, I made beef stew. At the moment Yuki and Kyou were walking down to the very end of the driveway to meet up with Akito and Hatori; so it would be a while until they were back.

"Hey my little flower." Shigure whispered into my ear, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, but his chest never touched my back. This kept him from transforming. This was what really made me depressed, the fact that I couldn't actually hug him and he couldn't hold me, hold me!

"I'm worried Shigure...I'm worried that he's going to down right degrade me!" I felt the tears and sobs coming. Shigure pulled me away from the cooking food and turned me to face him.

"Don't worry about trivial things like that. I love you and thats all that should be on your mind. Tonight Yuki and Kyou have to stay at the main house for unknown reasons even to me. When everyone leaves I will stay by your side all through the night." Shigure explained kissing my lips gently, his words making my worries vanish. The rest of the time as I cooked Shigure stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, this was how I envisioned the rest of my life. Curse or no Curse, I will make sure I spend the rest of my days with Shigure. Right on as I was setting the table, Shigure taking his place one end of the table the others walked in. And for once even my smile could come across my lips, even when Kyou came in from behind me and whispered to me to make sure to smile. It took all of my will to keep my hands from fisting and punching him, but that was Tohru, no not little miss sunshine and innocent Tohru.

"Good evening Ms. Tohru Honda." Akito spoke, I turned to face him and bowed my head.

"Good evening Akito-San." I said but he lifted my face up with his hand.

"No, you and I are on equal grounds. Come lets eat we have much to talk about." He said and oddly he sat next to me, forcing Yuki and Kyou to be across from us, Shigure and Hatori at each head of the table.

"My first act of business this evening is to speak about the unneccesary conditions Yuki and Kyou have placed apon Ms. Tohru." Akito finally spoke up, I saw Yuki and Kyou both tense. So thats why Kyou had told me to make sure to smile. I finally felt my hands clench in my lap. Luckily we all had our knees scooted under the table so no one would notice that Shigure had grabbed hold of my clenched fist.

"So why don't one of you two explain to me exactly why this is happening?" Akito spoke up again but neither of them would open their mouths. I was suprised to see that neither of them dared to say a thing.

"I see now, it was because you two both had thought that I would have probably gone after Ms. Tohru." Akito smirked causing both of them to tense up.

"I understand both of your concerns and where you two are coming from but I can assure you that nothing is going to happen and you both need to chill." Hatori finally spoke up up.

"It started out with our concerns with Akito, but then it grew to just everyday life. We wanted to make sure that she was protected even when coming home from work." Yuki began to explain not being able to meet my eyes. I felt my anger beginning to boil again, this was how it started right before I blew up on them last time. The two of them knew I was bound to blow up on the this time two, but...I wanted to see how far I could handle it. I knew Akito was watching me carefully right now seeing as hes probably heard the story already.

"Then we got to thinking with what if one day just on a normal basis if she was attacked. Could she protect herself on her own without us?" Kyou threw in, out of the corner of my eye I saw Akito had rested his head on his hand was watching me. This was Yuki, Kyou and Hatoris conversation now, not his.

"So we came up with this plan so we could alway be by her just in case something were to happen. We didn't want her to get hurt. Ms. Honda doesn't really show that she can take care of herself on her own." Yuki added, I felt a twitch go through me and my other fist clenched. Shigure let go of my first clenched fist knowing what was coming after Kyous next exact line.

"She's not your fighting type...She's weak and vulnerable with how she is now." Kyou added, I was glad he was seated in front of me this time. I was able to swipe one of my legs out from under me and kick him. Unlucky for him he was seat with his stomach touching the table and I have learned that when he sits on his knees, his legs are spread apart. So in a nut shell my foot harshly connected with his manhood. He didn't make a noise and just fell backwords.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked his voice etched with fear like it was last time. I didn't look at him or anyone. I just grabbed Akito and my empty plates and walked off to the kitchen putting them into the sink before walking out to the back and just kept walking. I covered my ears remembering everything I heard them say and what they have said behind my back and what Momiji has heard them say. Tohru is this...Tohru is that! I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to get out of Akito's grip when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my arms and stomach.

"_**Let me go!**_" I screamed, but he wouldn't let me go, I soon fell to my knees sobs tearing from my throat. He just sat there not saying anything to me.

"Just say it...I know you want to! Tell me how right you are about how you are making me suffer!" I cried out letting my head fall. I heard someone run up and stop somewhere from beside me. I could tell it was Shigure from his gray robe.

"No, I was wrong. I don't want you to suffer. Not anymore, you helped me see like you had helped everyone else. I want to be happy. And I am going to ensure that those two quit what they are attempting. Especially since you have a love for Shigure." Akito spoke, I felt myself stiffen. How was he able to figure it out so quickly.

"Tohru, Shigure do you two think I am blind to these things. The looks the both of you share with one another at the table. How he held your hand under the table when the two idiots began opening their mouths. I also had a feeling when I first heard Shigures concerns about your well being when this first began. How broken you were and how lost he felt with not knowing how to comfort you." Akito explained and I looked up at him.

"Akito-San." I said and hugged him. "Thank you so much...thank you." I cried into his chest feeling a huge weight upon my shoulders lifted off.

"You two spend tonight however you can. I don't know how long I will be able to keep Yuki and Kyou at the main house tomorrow. Shigure you know what I am saying and what this means for you." Akito explained helping me stand leading me to Shigure who took me tightly into his arms. I was expecting the poof to come, but it never did. I spun around to Akito and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Be happy Tohru, you are a lot stronger than this." He said and began walking off. Shigure smiled down at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he captured my lips in a heated kiss. He pressed me against a tree and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep me balanced as he pushed his hands under my shirt. His fingers trailed against my skin lightly sending shivers of pleasure through me. I let him pull the shirt over my head and I lost track to where he tossed it at. His hands grabbed both my breasts and I gasped in pleasure breaking the kiss slightly. We both opened our eyes starring at each other with lust.

"Lets get back to the house, they should be gone by now." He whispered, and I let him carry my back. I was trying to keep myself from moaning as he kissed and nibbled down my jawline to my neck. I don't remember when we got back to the house or if anyone was there, I remember feeling the cushion of his bed under me and him laid on top of me undoing the clasps of my bra in a heartbeat and pulling the under garment from my body. His mouth trailed kisses down my chest and to my left breats. He took the hardening nipple into my mouth sucking and biting on the hardened stub before kissing his way over to the right nipple giving me the same guilty pleasure there. I moaned as he kissed his way down my stomach and back up slowly to my mouth. His fingers smooth annd slender rubbed in between my wet folds and slipped one finger in, I gasped before moaning in pleasure. His tongue ran across my botto lip and I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. His tongure shot into my mouth and mine in his both of us exploring each of our hot and wet crevices. He slipped a second finger into me and his thumb rubbed against my clit. I gasped and arched my back in pleasure, bucking my hips into his hand. Shigure broke the kiss and smirked at me seductively.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered into my ear pulling his fingers out of me before slightly pinching my clit and I let out a throaty moan. He smirked even more before biting and sucking at my neck. His other hand grabbed my left breast his two fingers pinching my hardened nipple sending more waves of pleasure through me.

"Oh god Shigure please...I want more!" I begged my hands grabbed onto his arms and I felt my nails dig into his skin. Shigure wrapped his other arm around my waist before sitting back pulling me with him making me straddle his lap. Our lips found our way back to one another, as my hands undid the knot to his robe and I pushed the fabric down off his shoulders letting the material fall around us. My hands traveled down his chest until I felt his hardening erection, I felt myself smirk into the heated kiss. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began moving it up and down slowly until he to began moaning. I gasped when I felt him slip two fingers into me again. I felt his erection harden ever more before he pulled his fingers out and his hands grabbed my waist lifting me up. I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance before he slowly pushed me down over it. His entire length filled me and I felt my walls being stretched he guided me up and down his mouth sucked onto my right breast and he bit down a little harder. I moaned out loudly into the room, moaning his name. My hands were going through his hair as his hands my waist and grabbed each of my ass cheeks. I let my instincts take over and I moved up and down on him feeling him hardened inside of me.

"Oh god yes! More Shigure." I moaned out, he pushed me back onto my back and lift my legs to over his shoulders, he moved in and out of me with such precision that you could tell he has had done this for years. He ran his hands down the inside of legs intensifying the pleasure coursing through my veins. His thumb ran over my clit as he moved in and out of me. I let out another loud moan, his other hand grabbed my breast fondling with it and pinching the nipple.

"Oh god yes...More Shigure...more!" I moaned out bucking my hips to meet his rythm. He panted along with his thrusts.

"Scream my name." I heard him breath out and he thrusted back in harder.

"Shigure! Harder!" I screamed out digging my fingers into the mattress. Shigure thrusted into me harder and I screamed out his name more until he came into me. He collapsed next to me pulling me close.

"I love you Tohru." He whispered into me ear.

"I love you to Shigure." I whispered back before drifting off to sleep in his arms, a smile plastered back on my face.

TBC

* * *

><p>Heeheehee my first lemon in forever!<p> 


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
